


love again

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Park Chanyeol, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: omega chanyeol flees to the city on the day of his supposed wedding and meets his true mate, alpha baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	love again

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF403/2020  
> Pairing : Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
> Carrier : Chanyeol  
> Pregnancy : Pre/during pregnancy  
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)  
> Prompt : Omega Chanyeol had fled to the city on his wedding day. And the same day, he met his real mate, Alpha Baekhyun.
> 
> and here we are! i can't believe i made it to the end of a fest without having to drop it due to writer's block or school. thank you to everyone on twitter who encouraged me when i complained, and an especially big thank you to my beta reader who hyped me up every time i wrote something new. <3  
> i hope you guys enjoy it <3

wedding days were supposed to be happy, joyous days filled with love and elation. but for chanyeol, it wasn’t. the marriage had been arranged, there was no love between him and his soon-to-be wife. she was an alpha from a powerful family, strong and intelligent, but she wasn’t what he wanted. he wasn’t what she wanted, either, he was sure of that. he was almost certain she’d been sneaking around with a female omega, but he wasn’t going to get mad about it. after all, he was only meant to be her trophy mate anyways. he’d be expected to give her a few pups along the way, but he’d only wanted to have pups with his true mate- who he hadn’t even met yet. he sighed softly, looking at his reflection in the mirror. he looked… pretty. his younger self would faint if he knew how handsome he’d grow up to be. if only he could be happy, but maybe that wasn’t in the cards for him now. 

“chanyeol?” his sister, yoora, opened the door, peeking her head in. “ah… it’s time.”

“i don’t wanna do this,” he whimpered, turning to face her. “please… yoora, help me get out of this…”

“chanyeol-ah, i’m sorry… you have to.” she sighed, her hand sliding off the doorknob. “come. eomma is waiting.”

taking a shaky breath, chanyeol stood up. his sister took his hand and squeezed it before wordlessly leading him out to where their mother waited. she had a sad smile on her face as she reached up to stroke her son’s cheek.

“you look so handsome, chanyeol,” she murmured. “are you ready?”

“no, mama,” he whined, pouting. “please don’t make me do this…”

“i’m sorry, baby,” she sighed, squeezing his hand. “but you have to… for your father. it’s what he wanted, my dear… before he died, he wanted you to marry a good alpha.”

“but he… didn’t he want me to be happy?”

“of course, sweetheart, but see… sulhee is the daughter of your father’s close friend. it would have meant so much to him to see you marry her.”

“mama, i don’t want to be her trophy mate…”

“you will learn to love her,” his mother smiled sadly. “please, baby… for me… for your father?”

“mama, please…” he said softly. “i’m sorry, i can’t do this.”

before his mother or sister could react he ran, going for the nearest exit. he knew he had to get out of there before anyone could catch up with him. chanyeol had no plan, really. he had no idea what he would do after he ditched his own wedding, but he knew for sure that he couldn’t say ‘i do’ to someone he didn’t love or even know. he looked around frantically once he was outside, trying to figure out what to do before someone came after him. well, maybe he could just shift and run. sighing, he cracked his knuckles with a whine and shifted. his wolf would be much faster, he would be able to reach the city by nightfall. even when he was tired, he didn’t stop, he just kept running. he knew he’d have to stop at some point to rest, but he couldn’t risk getting caught and forced into a redo of his wedding. every noise startled him as the sun began to go down, a tiny voice in the back of his head screaming that he needed to find shelter for the night before someone found him. finally he shifted back, covering himself with the long coat he’d snatched from the coat rack as he’d ran out. it wasn’t his and it smelled old, but it was warm as he buttoned it up. his feet were painfully bare, but he wasn’t about to stop. he was practically running, trying to get as far away from his family and that wedding as he could. in his haste, he hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going until he ran right into a solid body. he’d practically bulldozed this other person over, given that the figure pinned beneath him was smaller and shorter. the stranger let out an angered noise, shoving against chanyeol’s chest to push him off. 

“i-i’m so sorry, i was just trying to get away and i wasn’t…” he was going to say he wasn’t watching where he was going, but a wonderful scent had distracted him. mixed with the sharp scent of anger, it smelled like a warm, comforting fire, like the ones his parents would make in the living room fireplace when it was cold outside. 

“oh,” the stranger said, as the anger faded from his scent. chanyeol finally looked up at the alpha, his eyes widening. this was his _mate_ . his _true_ mate. “oh, it’s alright…”

“really, i’m… i’m sorry. i should have been paying attention.” he sighed softly, standing and dusting himself off. he held his hand out to the petite alpha, who took his hand and allowed chanyeol to help him up. “my name is chanyeol, by the way.” 

“i’m baekhyun, byun baekhyun.” the small alpha says, letting go of chanyeol. “now where were you going that you needed to get to in such a hurry?”

“it’s… kind of, um…” chanyeol sighed softly. “i ran away from my wedding?”

“running away from your own wedding… ah, what a rebel you are.” baekhyun giggled softly, reaching over to hold onto chanyeol’s arm. “i know we just met, but i promise i won’t hurt you. why don’t you stay with me for the night? it’s going to be cold and if all you have is that coat…”

“i guess i could… but i wouldn’t want to be a bother-”

“you won’t be, pup.” baekhyun smiled gently, tugging at chanyeol’s arm. “now, let’s go. you look thin, you’ll freeze out here.”

“i wouldn’t freeze… obviously i’d shift before going to sleep. i’m not stupid.”

“still. it’s better for you to stay somewhere warm. and your feet are bare, you might’ve stepped on something sharp, pup.”

“i’m fine. i didn’t step on anything.” chanyeol said. 

“well, still. i think you’ll find that my home is much warmer than out here.” baekhyun smiled warmly this time, leading his lavender-haired companion down the street. his home was a small apartment, but chanyeol felt much better when they stepped inside. it smelt of campfires and cinnamon, the scents mixing together into something delicious. chanyeol closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. baekhyun’s place smelled of home, to him. a home that was safe and inviting, something he hadn’t experienced before. 

“it’s not much,” the alpha said, smiling a bit sheepishly. “but it’s home. i hope you’ll be comfortable here… we can always find somewhere else for you to stay if you’d rather…”

“it’s nice…” chanyeol replied softly, smiling. “i like it, baekhyun. it feels.. comforting, being here.”

“really?” baekhyun’s sheepish smile turned into a grin, his eyes crinkling into crescents. “i’m glad! make yourself at home.”

chanyeol felt weird. he didn’t know how baekhyun could be so casual about this when he knew they were mates. wasn’t it an alpha’s instinct to take his omega and mate with him right away? he shifted uncomfortably where he stood, his cheeks going red from the thought. 

“chanyeol?” baekhyun asked softly, brows furrowed. “let me show you to your room… i haven’t had guests in quite some time but i’ll change the sheets, don’t worry. it’s a little small…”

“i’m sure it’s fine… thank you for letting me stay here.” the omega murmured. he felt anxious, but he couldn’t figure out why. baekhyun’s scent calmed him, but he felt that even here, far from his family, he wasn’t safe. they could come for him at any time, he wouldn’t even know how to react. 

“here… if you need anything, let me know,” said baekhyun, stopping in front of a room. “how about something to eat?”

“yeah… sounds nice.” chanyeol murmured distractedly. “sure.”

“well… i’ll make you something while you get settled in. just holler if you need something.”

he watched the small alpha leave, feeling much better than he had before. 

baekhyun apologized for the lack of creativity with what he made for dinner, but it was delicious. chanyeol let himself indulge, for once, and didn’t say no as baekhyun put more and more food on his plate. his belly was full by the time baekhyun began clearing the table and he felt all warm and soft, ready to lay down and sleep. 

“why don’t you go get ready for bed?” baekhyun suggested softly, stacking the plates and taking them to the sink. “i’ll come say good night when i’m finished here.”

chanyeol just nodded, silently walking back to the spare room. everything felt so _weird_ for him. he knew his family would eventually find him and drag him back to his arranged marriage, but he wondered if baekhyun would stop them. they were supposedly true mates, after all. would baekhyun even care? he sighed softly, laying down and hugging a pillow to his chest. 

he woke to baekhyun shaking his shoulder, opening his sleepy eyes to find the alpha panicking. baekhyun’s cheeks were flushed a bright red and his chest was heaving. 

“chanyeol,” he whispered, glancing at the door. “someone keeps banging on the front door… i dunno if it’s your family or what- just stay here, alright? don’t make any noise.”

he nodded, watching baekhyun leave. the alpha closed the door behind himself, leaving the omega to his own devices. chanyeol got up quickly, locking the door just in case. he could feel the anxiety rushing through his body, making his heart pound. he bit down on his lip slightly, chewing on it as he waited for baekhyun to return. he hoped it wasn’t his family. how would they have found him? he’d done his best not to leave a trail of his scent. hot tears formed in his eyes and he bit his lip to keep himself from breaking down. he shouldn’t have been so scared, but he didn’t want to go back with them. he didn’t want to marry someone he’d never love. he waited anxiously as the minutes ticked by slowly, watching the door. 

baekhyun returned shortly after, pale and exhausted. he sat on the edge of the spare bed, sighing. 

“someone’s looking for you,” he said. “some young alpha lady. your scent isn’t very strong, though… so i was able to convince her that you weren’t here.”

chanyeol stared at him, his grip on the blanket tightening slowly. his eyes began to water again, the prick of tears feeling hot and sharp. 

“oh, dear…” baekhyun murmurs, scooting closer and taking chanyeol into his arms gently. he held the omega close to his chest, rubbing chanyeol’s back. the poor thing shook against him, crying softly into his shirt. the omega must be so scared, knowing he was being hunted by his own family. “i won’t let anything happen to you, i promise. no one will take you anywhere if you don’t want to go, alright? hush… you’re safe here with me, i promise. i won’t let anyone hurt you.”

even if they didn’t love each other, he would sooner die than let chanyeol’s family snatch him away and force him into a loveless marriage. this scared omega was his mate. his to protect and, eventually, to love. he couldn’t ask chanyeol to accept that they were mates, but he could hope that they could fall in love. most importantly, he’d protect him. 

“it’s gonna be okay,” baekhyun whispered into chanyeol’s soft hair. “you’re safe, sweetie.”

“i don’t wanna go back,” chanyeol whimpered, clinging tightly to baekhyun. “i can’t do it…”

“you don’t have to, chanyeol…” he murmured, patting the omega’s back gently. “shh… let’s calm down, mm?”

“i’m scared, baekhyun…” he whispered, nuzzling his cheek against baekhyun’s chest. 

“don’t be,” baekhyun said gently, hugging him tighter. “i know things are weird and you’re scared, but i’m here. i’m here to protect you and help you ease into things, alright? let me help you make a life here, chanyeol.”

“okay,” chanyeol nodded, closing his eyes with a shaky sigh. he just wanted to sleep. 

“go to sleep, now,” the alpha murmured, patting the omega’s head. “get some rest.”

they fell into a comfortable routine after the first night, easily adjusting to each other’s company. chanyeol was glad for baekhyun’s constant presence. baekhyun made him feel safe. he felt much calmer when the alpha was near him, enjoying his presence immensely. baekhyun had even begun to introduce his newly discovered mate to his friends. they were a rowdy bunch, but warm and friendly. chanyeol’s favorite was jongdae, the only omega in the bunch. he was small like baekhyun, but equally loud and spunky. he was currently pregnant, expecting his first pup with his mate, minseok, who was a beta. chanyeol hated the hot flash of jealousy that coursed through him whenever he saw jongdae and his mate being cute together. he’d only just met his mate… why did he already want to be mushy and affectionate with baekhyun? his bitter sighs of longing must have tipped jongdae off, because the other omega had asked chanyeol if the two of them could go for coffee early in the week. as soon as chanyeol sighed miserably into his latte, jongdae knew something was up. 

“what’s wrong, yeol?” he asked softly, reaching over to pat chanyeol’s hand. 

“it’s stupid,” chanyeol mumbled, taking a sip of his latte. it wasn’t very good. “every time i see you and minseok being all cute, i feel kinda… weird. but i don’t even know baekhyun that well!”

“aww, you have a crush on him!” jongdae giggled softly, taking the tiniest sip of his hot chocolate. he eyed chanyeol’s latte, a look of want evident in his eyes. “man, i could really go for some caffeine right now…”

“i… i don’t have a crush on baekhyun. i’m just grateful that he took me in and hid me from my family,” chanyeol stammered, his cheeks flushing a bright red. “really, it’s just-”

“what’s wrong with liking your mate?” jongdae asked, resting his cheek against his fist. “i mean, you’re gonna be bound to each other at some point. and baekhyun obviously likes you. have you ever noticed how he scent marks you when you come with him to hang out and jongin and sehun are there? he’s making sure they know you’re _his_.”

“i… since when?” he asked softly, squeezing the cup in his hand. “when?”

“since he introduced you to all of us.” the smaller omega replied. “he made sure all of us knew he had a claim on you.”

“but why?”

“gosh,” said jongdae, giggling into his hot chocolate as he took a sip. “you’re so clueless, aren’t you? and baekhyun isn’t being very obvious, is he?”

“i don’t understand,” chanyeol muttered, pushing his latte away from him. “i don’t get it.”

“baekhyun is a dumb alpha,” jongdae replied, sighing. “he likes you, chanyeol. he wants to mate with you.”

chanyeol’s cheeks heated up fast, a hot blush staining them. he covered them with his hands. 

“i didn’t even… i didn’t think he’d ever really like me!” he exclaimed, patting his cheeks. 

“mates always fall in love if the match is right,” jongdae said softly. “and baekhyun is your right match. you’re silly…”

“oh my god…” he removed his hands from his cheeks, sighing. 

“maybe you should ask him out,” the older omega suggested. “i asked min out because he smelled very nice and looked very handsome in his uniform, and now look where we are.”

“why can’t he do it?” chanyeol pouted. “i’m shy.”

“because if _you_ don’t, you’ll never get with the alpha of your dreams!” jongdae whined softly, pushing his cup away. “this really really sucks!”

“i’ll talk to him, i guess.” chanyeol muttered. “but i really don’t want to. i just wanna… not. ugh, i want him to just come to me.”

after he decided to take jongdae’s advice, chanyeol asked baekhyun on a date very shyly, his cheeks bright red and his smile wide as the alpha nodded with a teeny smile. their first date was at a tiny cafe, tucked away in a booth so no one could see them. chanyeol had found that, away from prying eyes and his friends, baekhyun was a very soft, warm alpha.

“did you have any pets, chanyeol? when you were growing up?” baekhyun asked softly, reaching over to pat chanyeol’s hand gently. 

“um… yeah. i had a dog…” chanyeol said, cheeks aflame. “his name was toben. he always liked mom better than me, though. she still has him…”

“ah… do you miss your family?” he felt bad for bringing it up, but he was curious. chanyeol seemed troubled by his own escape, so he couldn’t help but wonder if the omega missed his family terribly.

“i… yeah, i do.” the omega shrugged a little, staring miserably into his coffee. “but they didn’t want what’s best for me. they wanted what would make them happy.”

“i’m sorry, chanyeol,” baekhyun said softly, giving the omega’s hand a squeeze.

“no, it’s fine. i’m a lot happier here.” he replied, smiling slightly. “your friends are really nice… and so are you.”

“well,” the alpha smiled brightly. “i’m glad we’ve all been able to make you feel happy.”

none of their friends were surprised when chanyeol allowed baekhyun to help him through his heat when it came the next month. baekhyun was an impossibly gentle lover, caring for the omega as best as he could. chanyeol’s heat eventually got the best of him, though. being so close to his destined mate while the omega was in heat had triggered his rut. they’d likely be mated once it was over, but they’d already talked about it. they _wanted_ it. they wanted to be mates. baekhyun worried that chanyeol would be unhappy when he woke to find a mating mark on his neck, but the omega was happy. he liked waking up in baekhyun’s arms or to the feeling of the alpha petting his hair.

the only thing that put a damper on his happiness was getting found by his family. he hadn’t been expecting to answer the door and find his mother and yoora standing there. baekhyun wasn’t home, not now. jongdae’s pup had decided to make an appearance early in the morning and baekhyun had gone to see the new parents. his heart thudded in his chest as he stared at his mother and sister, mouth opening but no words coming out.

“mom— yoora—” he stammered, holding onto the doorknob. “w-what are you doing here?”

“we’re here to take you home, chanyeollie.” his mother said, smiling pleasantly, as if she hadn’t just announced that she didn’t care about the life her precious omega son had so carefully built for himself. “pack your things. or do you just want to leave them behind?”  
“i… no, actually.” he growled, closing the door somewhat. “i’m not leaving with you.”

“and why not?” she demanded, furrowing her eyebrows. yoora stood behind her silently, looking almost as if she wished to be anywhere else but where she was.

“because i have a _life_ , mom.” he snapped. “i have a _mate_ , and i love him and he loves me and he would never force me to be something i’m not. so i’m sorry, but i won’t be coming home with you. this is my home now.”

“chanyeol…” yoora said softly. “can we meet him? your mate. i’m sure mom will be happy to go home without you if we know he’s a good alpha for you.”

“i guess,” chanyeol replied, rolling his eyes. “but you’ll have to wait. our friend had a pup this morning and baekhyun went to visit. he’s… he’s so good with puppies.”

he didn’t miss the way his mother’s eyes lit up when he mentioned pups. he knew she wanted him to have his own already, but he… didn’t _feel_ ready yet. baekhyun, godsend that he was, would never force him to bear any pups before he was ready.

“i… suppose you can come in,” he mumbled, opening the door wider. “have a seat in the living room. i’ll bring you some tea. don’t touch _anything_.”

the tension was still high when baekhyun arrived home, cheeks and nose red from the cold and a smile on his face. however, when he sensed his mate’s aggravation, he frowned. 

“chanyeol?” he asked, shuffling into the living room. he found chanyeol huddled into one side of the sofa, a petite female beta on the other side. and in the chair _he_ usually sat in was who he could only assume was chanyeol’s mother.

“hi,” chanyeol grumbled, arms crossed over his chest. “take a seat. join the interrogation.”

“ah,” baekhyun said, taking a seat between chanyeol and his sister. “so these two must be your family.”

“i’m yoora,” chanyeol’s sister said quietly. “pleasure to meet you. please excuse my mother.”

chanyeol rolled his eyes, huffing loudly.

“nice to meet you,” baekhyun said evenly, politely. “but i don’t understand why you’re here, unless it’s because chanyeol invited you.”

“well,” chanyeol’s mother sighed. “i was hoping my son would finally come to his senses and come home.”

“and i told you,” chanyeol growled. “that i’m happy here. i’m not going back with you. that’s not my home anymore, mom. it wasn’t my home the moment dad died and you decided i was better off as something for you to pawn off on the next stranger you saw.”

“that isn’t true, chanyeol,” his mother said calmly. “and you know it. you know how happy it would have made your father if he could see you marry the alpha child of his closest friend.”

“actually,” said yoora, equally as calm. “i think dad would be happy to know that chanyeol’s found his true mate. mom, you’re making a scene and it’s quite embarrassing. we should go.”

“i won’t leave until chanyeol agrees to come home.”

“mom, come on, you’re making them both uncomfortable.” yoora looked, once again, like she;d rather be anywhere than where she currently was.

“you’re crazy if you think i’d leave the life i’ve made for something you know i don’t want,” chanyeol scoffed. 

“i’m just asking you to finally consider your family,” she sniffed. “you’re being so selfish, chanyeol. can’t you do one thing to honor your father’s memory?”  
“dad would’ve wanted me to be happy!” chanyeol cried suddenly, tears in his eyes. “he would’ve hated you if you made me marry someone i don’t love!”

yoora sighed to herself. she’d known their mother would do something like this, but she hadn’t expected chanyeol to even listen. but it was baekhyun that finally spoke.

“mrs. park, yoora,” he began softly. “i think you should go. chanyeol’s very emotional right now, i think he needs some time to himself.”

“but-”

“need i repeat myself?” baekhyun’s soft, friendly demeanor fell away quickly, his voice and face hardening. “stop bothering my mate and get out of my house.”

chanyeol sat still until his mother and sister were gone, rigid and unmoving. he couldn’t believe she’d done that. she’d barged into his home, only to demand he fulfil wishes he knew his late father wouldn’t have wanted. baekhyun seemed to hover over him for the rest of the night, unsure of what to do.

“are you alright, love?” he asked softly. 

“i’m fine,” chanyeol murmured. “it’s just… i’m disappointed in her. she never used to be like this, all… demanding. she used to listen to me and help me with what i wanted to do and now… i don’t know that woman at all. ever since dad died…”

“oh, darling,” baekhyun hugged his omega gently. “it’s alright. you have me… and your sister, jongdae, the whole gang.”

“i know,” the omega sniffled. “it just hurts.”

“i know, sweet boy. i know.” baekhyun couldn’t possibly try to understand what chanyeol was going through, but he knew it must hurt to be rejected by his mother like that. he would do whatever he could to help his sweet omega.

the months began to pass by quickly. the pair had decided to try for pups when chanyeol’s heat and baekhyun’s rut occurred, and they’d just learned that their marathon love making had done the trick; the omega was seven weeks pregnant. in the morning, chanyeol woke up with an uncomfortable lurching in his stomach, sighing softly when he saw baekhyun’s sleeping form curled next to him. the alpha always managed to sleep through his mate’s discomfort, snoring softly into his pillow. morning sickness had been hitting him hard, even more so now that his pregnancy had been confirmed. vaguely wishing his mate would wake up to comfort him, he got up and trudged to the bathroom, rubbing his swelling belly as he went. he’d wanted pups for as long as he could remember, but he hadn’t realized how much of a strain pregnancy would have on his body. he was hardly even halfway through the second trimester and yet he was exhausted. although he was four and a half months along, he was still getting sick so early. it made him feel tired again, so he dragged himself back to bed when he was done. baekhyun was awake when chanyeol returned, waiting to hold his precious mate close. he accepted chanyeol into his arms as soon as the omega collapsed on the bed, pressing kisses to the top of his mate’s head. 

“better?” he asked softly, stroking chanyeol’s soft hair. his sweet omega whined softly, nuzzling the alpha’s chest. 

“no,” chanyeol groaned quietly, pressing himself closer to his mate. baekhyun’s soft voice, low and soothing, was already calming him. 

“my poor baby…” baekhyun rubbed his mate’s back gently, keeping him close. “it’ll go away soon. you just rest today, alright? i’ll get you anything you need, chanyeollie, i promise.”

“i wanna feel better already,” chanyeol pouted, smushing his cheek against his mate’s chest. “my stomach hurts a lot.”

“oh, baby…” baekhyun sighed softly, kissing chanyeol’s forehead. “it’ll get better, just hang in there.”

“i just… i don’t feel well at all, baek.” 

“i know, sweetheart… should i make a doctor’s appointment for you? maybe this isn’t normal…” 

“maybe, i guess… if it keeps happening.”

chanyeol knew baekhyun had been feeling extra protective since they’d found out about chanyeol’s pregnancy. the omega was by no means fragile, but baekhyun still worried for his mate. chanyeol was so thin and his hips were skinny- he really didn’t look like he was meant to be carrying pups. but the omega was so happy when he found out he was carrying their pup, or maybe even a whole litter of pups. how could baekhyun voice his worries when his mate was so happy that they were going to have pups? so he kept quiet, only offering to call the doctor if chanyeol ever felt too much pain. so far, chanyeol had just been fighting particularly bad morning sickness. 

“just rest,” he repeated, laying chanyeol down and tucking him in. he patted his omega’s soft stomach gently, smiling just a bit. “you’re so cute, chanyeollie.”

“shut up,” chanyeol whined, pushing baekhyun’s hand away from his belly. “stop touching me, i’m sensitive!”

“hush, now.” baekhyun pouted, his hand resting lightly on his mate’s cheek. “you should be resting so your tummy will stop hurting, sweet pea.”

“i know… ah, i can’t believe we’re gonna have a pup…” 

“it’s exciting, chanyeol-ah. but you need to rest now… close your eyes, sweetheart, go back to sleep.” baekhyun murmured, patting his omega’s soft cheek. “sleep well, my darling.”

despite the morning sickness and constant fatigue, chanyeol was glowing. baekhyun couldn’t help staring at his mate, not when he was mated to the most beautiful omega ever. he always thought chanyeol looked especially pretty while he was asleep, when all the stress melted from his face. sometimes he’d forget just how young they both were. only twenty-one and yet they’d have their own little family soon. he was excited to be a father, but he worried about chanyeol’s wellbeing and health. 

chanyeol knew he shouldn’t be listening in on baekhyun’s private conversations, but he couldn’t help it, not when his mate seemed so distraught. he could smell baekhyun’s sadness from their bedroom when the alpha was using the landline in the kitchen. he’d moved closer to the kitchen slowly but surely to see what was happening. he wasn’t as agile as he used to be, but that was before he was eight months pregnant. baekhyun sighed loudly from the kitchen, slamming the phone back into its holder. chanyeol couldn’t help but flinch, scuttling into the kitchen to soothe his agitated mate. 

“what’s wrong?” he asked softly, pulling baekhyun into a gentle hug. it was harder to hug the petite alpha now that his stomach was so swollen, but he made it work. baekhyun sighed again, resting his head against his omega’s chest. 

“that was my brother,” he said quietly, his arms wrapping around chanyeol’s waist. “my mom is sick, yeol. baekbeom wants me to go with him to visit her in a few weeks and it’s just- i know she needs us, but i don’t think i can afford to leave for very long.”

“why?” chanyeol asked, gently stroking his alpha’s hair. “why can’t you go see your mom?”

“because i need to be here with you,” baekhyun answered, one hand rubbing lazily up chanyeol’s back. “you’re pregnant, chanyeol. what kind of lousy alpha leaves his omega all alone so close to the due date? i can’t do that to you, baby.”

“baek…” chanyeol bit his lip, cupping his mate’s cheeks gently until baekhyun met his gaze. “i think you should go. you know… there will always be time to have more pups, but you might not have much time left with your mom… go see her. i’ll be okay.”

“chanyeol, are you sure? i know you’ve been having trouble getting around lately and you’re hurting a lot… i’ll have jongdae and minseok check on you- maybe dae could just stay here? might be nice for you to have another omega around.” baekhyun murmured, sighing softly. “i just… i wanna be there when it’s time, yeol. i don’t want you to have to go through labor without me by your side.”

“whatever will soothe your worries, baek.” he said softly, kissing baekhyun’s forehead. “it’ll be fine. i’ll try my hardest to keep the pup in here.”

he patted his belly, causing baekhyun to laugh just a bit. 

neither of them slept much that night. chanyeol felt too nervous and with the pup moving around so much, he could hardly even close his eyes. baekhyun stayed up to try and soothe his pregnant mate to sleep, by massaging chanyeol’s shoulders and rubbing his growing belly. 

in his last few weeks of pregnancy, chanyeol thought he’d be relaxing with his mate, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their first pup. instead, he was anxiously waiting for his mate to come home despite pressuring him to go visit his mother. chanyeol really missed his own mother, and yoora, too. they hadn’t spoken to him since he finally told them he’d made a new life for himself, with his destined mate. he still had the old phone number, maybe it hadn’t changed… before he really knew what he was doing, he was up and dialing it. it rang and rang and rang until, finally, his mother picked up. 

“hello?” she said, her voice sounding so close and yet so far away. 

“mama, hi- um, it’s me. chanyeol,” he mumbled. “i figured i’ve given you enough time to get used to the idea of me taking control of my own life.”

“oh. chanyeol… i wasn’t expecting to ever hear from you again…” she sounded so sad and chanyeol found himself suddenly tearing up. of course his hormones were making him overly emotional, but still… she sounded like she missed him. 

“i know.” he said softly, sniffling as he reached up to wipe away the tears rolling down his soft cheeks. “i didn’t think i would ever call you. but baekhyun’s mom is sick so he’s with her and i’m all alone right now and i started thinking… i really miss you, mommy.”

“oh, baby…” her voice softened, he could practically hear her cooing the way she used to when he was a child. “is everything alright? do you need me to come visit until your mate gets back?”

“yes… but i need to tell you something first.” 

“what is it, chanyeollie?”

“mama… i’m pregnant.” he whispered, almost fearing his mother’s reaction. “you’re gonna be a grandma…” 

“ah…” she was silent for a moment, and then she sighed softly. “if your father was still alive, i’d owe him dinner from that restaurant he always loved. see, we had this bet going… he said you would be the first to have pups of your own, but i said it would be yoora. whoever lost the bet would have to buy dinner from the other’s favorite restaurant. your father always said it would be you, our sweet, darling boy. you’ve always loved pups… oh, my baby boy… i’m so happy things are going well for you. and i’m so sorry for not listening to you that day before you… left. i’m sorry, baby, i really am.”

“it’s okay,” he said, sniffling again. “i accept your apology. but can you visit soon? i miss you and your hugs… and your cooking.” 

“i’ll come up tomorrow, baby. i think i’ll spend the rest of today cooking… once you and your mate have a puppy to look after, you both won’t have any time to make dinner, so i’ll make you a few meals to freeze.”

“thank you, mama.” chanyeol smiled a little, wiping away his remaining tears. “i love you bunches.”

“i love you too, my sweet boy. now go rest, you sound tired.”

still crying and feeling like his heart was full, chanyeol hung up the phone and went to take a nap. baekhyun had told him that jongdae would be coming over with dinner, but he figured he’d sleep right through jongdae’s visit. the other omega woke him up, though, because he had to let baekhyun know that chanyeol did in fact have some dinner. he didn’t have minseo with him this time, which chanyeol was slightly glad for. the pup was very rowdy now that she’d been able to shift into her wolf form and he just didn’t think he could handle it. jongdae had him lay down on the couch while he fixed him something to eat. chanyeol whined when jongdae made him sit up and eat, pouting all sleepily. 

“you know baekhyun would have my head on a silver platter if i don’t make sure you eat and take care of you,” he said, holding the plate out to chanyeol. “eat it, chanyeol.”

“i’m really not hungry…” he whined, slumping against jongdae. “my stomach kinda hurts.”

“but you have to eat something,” the other omega said, pouting. “please? just a little bit?”

“no,” chanyeol whimpered, closing his eyes. “i can’t. my belly _really_ hurts, dae.” 

“please tell me you’re not having contractions,” jongdae whined, setting the plate down. “yeol, please. just a few bites and i’ll let you go to bed… or we can call baekhyun.”

“can we call him?” chanyeol begged, taking the plate. he stared at the food for a moment before picking up his fork and taking a tiny bite. “blegh…”

“don’t say that,” the older omega scolded him gently, patting at chanyeol’s arm. “minseok made that. it’s yummy.”

“just don’t feel like eating,” he grunted, but he forced himself to eat at least half of what jongdae had given him. his belly felt way too full when he was done, as if handling a bit of food while he was carrying a pup was just too much for him. “i feel gross, jongdae.”

“well… why don’t you get ready for bed? i’ll do the dishes and we’ll call baekhyun after that.”

chanyeol felt so sluggish and bloated as he readied himself for bed, almost feeling weighed down. nothing had changed, really. his belly hadn’t gotten much bigger in the last week since the pup was likely already fully developed, a sign that it didn’t have much growing to do before chanyeol was due to give birth. he sighed softly, resting a hand over his belly and staring at his reflection in the mirror. he was still pretty, but he looked way too tired now. the dark circles under his eyes were darker than ever. he missed baekhyun so much, especially since he’d found that he could hardly sleep without his mate massaging his aching body. 

“chanyeol?” jongdae’s soft voice broke him away from his thoughts. “let’s get you settled… baekhyun’s gonna call soon.”

he let the older omega help him get settled into bed, smiling and purring softly when jongdae snuck a few extra pillows behind his aching back. he felt so tired, but he wanted to hear his mate’s soothing voice before he went to sleep. 

“here… i’ll be downstairs if you need me. just call, okay?” jongdae patted chanyeol’s head gently, pressing a soft, motherly kiss to the younger omega’s forehead. 

he waited as the phone rang, trying to reach baekhyun. it rang for a while, until the alpha picked up. 

“hey, sweet pea,” he said, his voice warm despite the harsh crackling of the phone. “did you have some dinner? what did jongdae bring?”

“hi, baek…” chanyeol yawned softly, smiling at the sound of his mate’s voice. “i had dinner… i’m so full right now. he brought me some chicken and rice… it was good. minseok made it.”

“are you okay, my love?” baekhyun asked, noticing how tired chanyeol sounded. “is everything all right?”

“my belly’s been hurting for a while, but i’m okay.” he answered, lifting one hand to rub gentle circles over his round belly. “the pup is exploring today, i think…”

“let jongdae know if it starts to hurt too much, yeol,” baekhyun sounded worried. chanyeol felt slightly bad. “did you do anything fun?”

“um…” he sighed softly. “no. but i called my mom, baek.”

“oh.” baekhyun’s voice hardened. “she wasn’t giving you a hard time, was she?”

“no… baekhyun, no.” chanyeol sighed a bit, willing himself to keep his emotions in check. “i called her because i miss her and… and she misses me, too. she apologized for what she said when she found me again. she’s gonna bring some meals for us to freeze tomorrow. pup’s gonna be here any day now… we need all the help we can get.”

“i know, it’s just-” he heard baekhyun sigh softly. “your family wasn’t nice when they found us, yeol. now we’re having a pup and suddenly you want to fix everything. you can’t do that, chanyeol. you’re gonna stress yourself out.”

“i’m not, baek.” chanyeol whimpered softly when the pup kicked. “fuck, that hurt- i wish you were here… i hope your mom is doing well. tell her hi for me.”

“maybe you should go to sleep, my love,” baekhyun said, his tone worried. “you sound so tired, baby. get some rest, i’ll give you a call tomorrow, okay? and i’ll be home in a few days. you think puppy can stay where she is until then?” 

“dunno,” he grunted softly, patting his belly. “i’ll try not to give birth until you’re here. goodnight, baek.”

“alright. goodnight, my love. i love you so much, chanyeollie.”

“i love you too, hyun.”

chanyeol woke up early in the morning. he couldn’t figure out why he was up at a time like this until a wave of pain washed over him. he groaned softly, sitting up as carefully as he could and rubbing his swollen stomach. easing himself out of bed, he trudged downstairs to wake jongdae. the other omega was snoozing on the couch, but woke quickly when he subconsciously caught a whiff of chanyeol’s agitated scent. 

“wha… what’s wrong?” jongdae rubbed his eyes with a whine, trying to wake himself up a bit more. 

“now, don’t panic,” said chanyeol, who was somewhat surprised by how calm he was. “but i think i’ve gone into labor. i don’t think my water broke yet, but it kinda… hurts.”

“oh, fuck!” jongdae wailed, his eyes going wide. “fuck, chanyeol! oh my god… i’m gonna text min, okay? ask him to help me get you to the hospital. then i’ll get your phone, yeah… and we’ll call baekhyun.”

chanyeol just stared at jongdae, groaning softly as a contraction hit him. 

“oh!” jongdae cried, leaping up from the couch. “sit, yeol. just relax, sweetie…”

“jongdae, jongdae,” chanyeol’s voice became panicked as his fingernails dug into his friend’s wrist. “help me, _please_ , it hurts so much-” 

“hang on, yeol…” he freed himself from the laboring omega’s grip, patting chanyeol’s head softly. “i’m gonna go get your phone so we can call baek.”

chanyeol could only cry softly as he waited for jongdae’s return, tipping his head back to rest against the cushy couch. he sighed shakily, rubbing his belly as the pup moved around inside him. jongdae returned quickly, settling beside chanyeol and wrapping an arm around the younger omega. he’d put the phone on speaker so they could both talk to baekhyun. 

“hello?” the alpha’s voice was groggy, like he’d only just woke up. 

“hi, baek,” jongdae said, rubbing chanyeol’s back as the other whimpered. “yeol has something to tell you.”

“jongdae? is he there with you? i can’t hear him.”

“he’s being a little quiet, huh? yeollie, tell baekhyun what’s happening.” jongdae nudged chanyeol slightly. “yeol, you okay? tell your mate what’s up, sweetie…”

“baek,” chanyeol whimpered softly, whining against jongdae’s shoulder. “i think… i think i’m gonna have the pup today.”

“shit.” baekhyun’s voice was muffled. “hey… sweetheart, did your water break yet?”

“uh-uh,” he sniffled slightly, rubbing his eyes. “but it hurts, baek. hurts a lot.”

“oh, baby…” the alpha’s voice became soft and gentle. “my darling boy, jongdae’s gonna help you until i get back, okay? and i’ll be back soon, i promise. call your mom and let her know too…”

“but i want you here with me,” chanyeol whimpered, wiping away the tears welling up in his eyes. “please…”

“i’m gonna try to get back home as soon as i can, sweet pea, i promise. i’m gonna talk to hyung and see if he can drive me back. i’ve gotta pack… just hang in there, baby boy. i’ll be there soon. let jongdae help, alright? trust him.”

baekhyun hung up abruptly, leaving chanyeol whimpering. jongdae made a soft noise, hugging the younger omega gently. his soft scent was soothing to chanyeol, allowing him to relax a bit more. 

“do you wanna call your mom, or do you want me to do it?” he asked softly, letting chanyeol’s head rest against his chest. 

“you do it… i wanna go to bed…” the younger omega whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. he cried out softly when a contraction hit, clinging to jongdae. 

“ah… i think you’ll have to stay downstairs, yeol. just relax while i call your mom, okay?” 

chanyeol whimpered softly, laying down and trying to relax. his whole body was tense, he couldn’t relax like this. he wrapped his arms loosely around his belly, trying to keep his composure. it hurt much more than he’d thought. he could hear jongdae chattering away with his mother, assuring her that her precious son was in good hands even if his mate wasn’t home. he could hardly focus on that, though, not when he was in so much pain. 

“oh, chanyeollie,” jongdae fretted, brushing chanyeol’s hair off his forehead. “it’s gonna be okay, sweet pea. i promise it’ll be worth it when you get to hold your pup. your mom’s on her way and she’s bring you lots of yummy food… you’ll get to enjoy so much when you get home.”

“i… i want baekhyun,” chanyeol whimpered loudly. “i need baekhyun!”

“i know, i know…” jongdae sighed, running his fingers through chanyeol’s hair. “he texted a while ago saying they got stuck in traffic. he should be home within a few hours… don’t worry so much. he’ll be there when your pup is born.”

jongdae took chanyeol to the hospital shortly after chanyeol’s mother arrived, helping her put all the food away before leaving. poor chanyeol felt so sick and out of it, he just wanted his mate. jongdae’s presence was comforting, but he needed baekhyun.

“where is he?” he sobbed, holding onto jongdae’s shirt tightly. 

“he’s on his way, chanyeollie, i promise,” jongdae murmured, petting chanyeol’s hair gently. he hated that the younger omega was in so much pain, but maybe it was worse because his mate wasn’t here. “do you want me to ask min to get you anything?”

“i want… can he get a blanket… the smells like baekhyun?” he whimpered softly. “for the puppy… when he’s here. so he can smell like his dad.”

“okay, sweetheart, let me text him… it’s gonna be alright, chanyeol.”

the hours seemed to melt together and pass slowly, agonizingly, painfully slowly, until chanyeol knew he wouldn’t be able to wait until baekhyun was there with him. the pup had to come now.

“jongdae,” he whined, tugging on the older omega’s hand.

“hm?” he held chanyeol’s hand gently. “what’s wrong?”

“i don’t think the puppy wants to wait anymore…”

“ah… i’ll go tell the nurse. sit tight, sweetheart… it’s almost over.” 

chanyeol tried to relax, he really did, but the intense cramping in his lower belly was too much. he began to cry softly again, biting his lower lip. he tried to focus on his breathing, but the sound of the door opening distracted. 

“jongdae, did you-” he cut himself off with a gasp when he saw who’d sat beside him. baekhyun smiled gently, reaching over to hold chanyeol’s hand.

“hi, angel,” he murmured, giving his omega’s hand a squeeze. “did you miss me?”

“i did,” chanyeol cried, nodding slightly. “and… and i’m so glad you’re here now.”

“mm, jongdae said you’re just about ready, hm?” he leaned over to kiss omega’s forehead. “i’m here, my love.”

“it hurts a lot, baek.” chanyeol whimpered, huffing softly.

“well, jongdae went to get the nurse, lovely, i’m sure you’ll be all set to go soon.”

sixteen hours later, chanyeol gave birth to a healthy pup. baekhyun was quick to point out that their son has chanyeol’s ears, and pouty lips just like his daddy.

“he’s perfect, chanyeollie,” baekhyun cooed, kissing his exhausted mate on the cheek. “just like you, my love.”

“thank you,” chanyeol whispered, his voice horse and tired. “thank you for this, baekhyun… i never thought i’d actually end up happy with a mate…”

“you’re welcome, angel,” baekhyun smiled gently. “i love you so much, my darling.”

“i love you too, baekhyun.” chanyeol yawned softly, glancing down at the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms. “what should we name him?”

“ah… ooh, let me think.” baekhyun pouted gently. “yah… my brain is empty. i have no names for baby boy.”

“then i get to name him,” chanyeol cooed, pressing the gentlest of kisses to his baby boy’s chubby cheek. “hm… i think he looks like an eunjae to me. byun eunjae… what a cutie.”  
“eunjae,” baekhyun repeated. the alpha nodded, smiling. “our little eunjae… oh, chanyeol, i love him! he’s so precious.”

“he must get that from his dad, then.” the omega said softly. “and me, too.”

maybe this wasn’t how he’d thought his life would turn out, but chanyeol wouldn’t trade his little family for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats! you made it to the end. thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
